


It's A Beautiful Night

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [12]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP are out and person A has spent about a week planning an extravagant night leading up to their proposal and person B asks them to marry them on the way there. Person A starts laughing and pulls the ring out from their pocket and they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Beautiful Night

Sonny nervously fidgeted with his suit jacket while he waited for Will to finish getting ready. “Are you coming, Will? We’re gonna be late!” Sonny called impatiently. He’d been planning this night for over a week and needed tonight to be perfect but it was already off to a bad start.

"I’m coming. I’m coming," Will answered, hurrying out of the bedroom as he shoved something in his pocket. "Are you really that hungry that you can’t wait another two minutes?" Will grinned and playfully slapped Sonny’s ass before leaving the apartment.

Sonny stuck his tongue out behind Will’s back but smiled and followed Will out.  
"I’m glad we decided to walk," Will said, swinging their linked hands back and forth a little, as they strolled through Horton Town Square. "It’s a beautiful night and we don’t get out much what with work, and school, and Ari and everything."

"Mmm-hmm," Sonny responded.

"Hey, you okay?" Will bumped his shoulder into Sonny’s. "You seem distracted."

"Hmm? Yeah. Yeah. Just enjoying the night weather," Sonny smiled at him but it was strained.

"You sure. You’re all fidgety and nervous, which is kind of funny really because I’m the one who should be fidgety and nervous," Will babbled and chuckled.

"What?" Sonny asked and stopped walking. Will nearly fell over at Sonny’s abrupt halt but caught himself and backpedaled a step.

Will sighed and laughed to himself. “I didn’t - I hadn’t planned,” Will fumbled over his words. He stopped talking, cleared his throat, and started again. “What the hell. It’s a beautiful night and the stars are shining really bright, so why not,” Will said more to himself than to Sonny who remained silent.

Will turned to face Sonny and slipped his free into Sonny’s free hand. “You are so wonderful, Sonny. So kind and caring, and patient, God, you are so, so patient with me and with the situation with Gabi and you just accepted it all, took it all in stride. And don’t even get me started on how you are with Ari. You’re better with her than I am sometimes, I think.” Will paused and smiled sheepishly. Sonny started to respond but Will plowed on. “I - I know the past few months have been really rough but - but I think we’ve done really well working through it and we’ve come out stronger because of it.”

He stopped talking and Sonny nodded. Encouraged, Will took a deep breath, pulled his left hand out of Sonny’s, slipped it into his left pants pocket, and dropped to the ground on his right knee.

"I love you so much, Sonny. You are my rock and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Jackson Steven Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

Sonny stared at him for a few seconds and then he burst out laughing.

Will’s heart dropped and he stood up. “You’re laughing,” he said brokenly.

Still laughing, Sonny nodded, slipped his free hand into his pocket, and pulled out a little black box. “I’m laughing,” Sonny said as he opened the box, “because I was going to propose at the restaurant but you beat me to it.”

Will breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. “So - so is that a yes?”

"Only if you," Sonny said and dropped to his right knee, "say yes too. William Robert Horton, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course," Will nodded and pulled Sonny onto his feet. He wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck and crushed their lips together.

When they pulled apart, Will said, “You know, you never answered my question.”

"Will Horton, I would be honored to marry you," Sonny replied and gently pressed their lips together.


End file.
